Historically, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) have been used primarily for routine operations such as dispensing cash, making cash advances, providing account balance information, and the like. The capabilities of the machines have been limited to the routine duties of a bank teller, consistent with the designation "Automated Teller Machine."
The Applicants believe that the capabilities of the ATM can be extended by adding video conferencing. Rudimentary types of video conferencing exist in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,636 (Walker, 1989) describes a kiosk which is accessible to the general public, and which allows a customer to establish a video conference with the agency which owns the kiosk. In this patent, when a user actuates a telephone, a dialing system automatically establishes a telephone connection with the owner of the kiosk.
Further, this patent, at the top of column 4, states that
[The video equipment] uses ordinary telephone lines to transmit and receive "slow scan" or "still" pictures.
This type of operation does not amount to true, or even simulated, video conferencing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,359 (Lockwood, 1986) discusses a station containing a video display (called a "monitor") which presents visual information to a customer about insurance policies. The customer can select and purchase a policy at the station.
This patent also discusses presentation of a video recording to the customer, using the display, wherein a recorded person gives instructions to the customer. However, no video conferencing is discussed which takes place between two real persons. According to the patent, the video recording merely "creates the impression of dealing with a live person." (Column 5, line 36.)